movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission: Impossible 6
The Untitled Mission: Impossible 6 film is the 6th installment in the Mission Impossible film series, and the sequel to Rogue Nation. It is slated for release late 2018. Tom Cruise will return as Ethan Hunt, along with Simon Pegg as Benji Dunn, Rebecca Ferguson as Ilsa Faust, Ving Rhames as Luther Stickell, Alec Baldwin as Alan Hunley, and Sean Harris as Solomon Lane. Synopsis Tensions and conflict rise in the Impossible Mission Force as an old enemy from the IMF's dark past threatens to ruin and possibly destroy the IMF for good. Unable to trust anyone anymore, Ethan Hunt must forge uneasy alliances and go unseen again to catch the elusive enemy. But can he do it with the enemy always one step ahead of him? Plot In 1988, criminal gang leader and veteran soldier John Crowley is cornered and outsmarted by agents led by Jim Phelps. After he is officially incarcerated in the Washington Maximum Security Prison, John vows revenge on the IMF and promises he will return to 'Destroy' it once and for all. Thirty Years Later, in 2018, John manages to escape from the prison using the same technique as Ethan Hunt 7 years ago, with the help of Solomon Lane, who pledges his allegiance to him. After escaping, they burn down the prison, and John states that he will finally 'get his revenge'. After this, the title credits start. After the title credits end, it shows Hunt's team (Benji, Luther and Brandt back at HQ) off the coast of Cuba trying to intercept a boat smuggling illegal spy equipment to an unknown buyer named 'The Bishop'. While the plan initially goes well, the HQ line suddenly goes silent, forcing the team to improvise and intercept without Brandt. Eventually, the captain is killed, and the cargo sinks to the bottom of the ocean. When the team flies back to HQ, they realise that it has been bombed to the ground, with several agents presumed dead, including Brandt. In addition, they realise that top secret IMF documents, originally kept secret, have been leaked to the public, so that they now know the IMF's involvement in several incidents (Kremlin, Chesapeake Bay Bridge-Tunnel) that they were supposed to prevent but did not. Avoiding the growing number of protesters protesting the permanent shutdown of the IMF, Hunt's team finds a message by Secretary Hunley that calls for all IMF field agents to scatter, and urges them to find and stop the mastermind, 'And that they have to accept it'. He ends with the fact that the mastermind has gotten IMF apparatus and hijacked the IMF frequency, so agents 'cannot trust anyone'. After the message ends, Hunt's team make it a point to catch the mastermind, and they disappear down the alleys. 3 Months Later, after long cycles of staying in safehouses, researching, then leaving the safehouses without a trace, Hunt's team is able to finally secure a meetup with a whistleblower from the mastermind's gang in St. Petersburg, Russia, and the team promises to keep him safe. As the streets are still teeming with protesters after the Kremlin bombing, Hunt's team goes incognito for the meetup. Meanwhile, John, under the guise of Hunt, kidnaps an entire IMF team in a Moscow safehouse. After arranging a flight to St. Petersburg, they carry out their plan, with Benji meeting the whistleblower, and Ethan and Luther protecting both of them. However, the plan goes awry when the meeting place is suddenly bombed, killing the whistleblower and severely wounding Benji. After they rescue Benji, he reveals that a cargo train will leave from St. Petersburg with the mastermind, revealed to be John, or 'The Bishop', on board before he dies. Enraged, the team decides to kill John. After catching up to the train with snowmobiles, avoiding John's men, Ethan manages to get on the train. However, he is caught by 'Ethan', and the two have a brief fistfight, with Ethan finally throwing 'Ethan' off the train, presumably killing him. However, when Ethan breaks open the last cargo container, he discovers a few IMF agents, with explosives tied to them. Realising that John had merely distracted him from the eventual detonation, Ethan tries to save them, but the train explodes, killing the agents and wounding him. As Luther drags a wounded Ethan to a nearby village, they are ambushed by Lane and his men, who surround them. However, before they can kill them, a mysterious figure attacks them, killing several of Lane's men, while Lane manages to escape. The mysterious figure carries Ethan to a nearby house for recovery, whereby she reveals herself to be Ilsa, and the house to be one of the IMF's 'forgotten' safehouses - Safehouses that became out of use after they were rejected by the committee. She reveals that ever since the bombing, she has been rescuing IMF agents, including a still-alive Hunley, and trying to stop John's plans, like the cargo train, which Ethan's team accidentally thwarted. Later, when Luther voices his suspicions to a recovering Ethan, and asks him whether she is trustworthy, Ethan replies that 'Out of all the rogue agents, she is right now our most trustworthy person'. Meanwhile, in Washington DC, John, revealed to be alive, plans to disguise himself as Hunley to attend an emergency televised interview organised by President Carraway to discuss the IMF in hopes of calming the people down, when in fact, he will finally destroy the IMF by killing the President on international TV. After hearing about this news, the remaining IMF agents led by Ethan and Ilsa head to Washington to infiltrate the White House and stop the assassination. In Washington, Hunley, Ilsa and Ethan manage to break into the White House minutes before the interview begins. While sneaking into the interview room, they are cornered by Lane once more in the state dining room, but this time, he is killed when their fighting sets the room on fire and he is burned alive. They escape from the presidential guards and make it to the interview room before 'Hunley' can assassinate Carraway with a silenced pistol. On International TV, they reveal to the public that John is the mastermind behind the operation, and Hunley publicly apologises for the IMF's many mistakes, and, much to the team's shock, announces the permanent shutdown of the IMF forever. When the presidential guards arrest John for trial, John, angered that his plan has fallen apart, assaults the guards and escapes to a presidential vehicle. At the President's order, Hunt's team chase down John, finally cornering him at Times Square, where John grabs a cop's assault rifle and begins firing at the crowd, fatally shooting Hunley. Successfully ducking out of sight, Ethan manages to shoot John, finally killing him. In the finale, Luther, Ilsa and Ethan attend Benji, Brandt and Hunley's funerals. As they prepare to leave, Luther asks Ethan what they will do next, now that the IMF has been shutdown. Ethan replies that he doesn't know yet, and together, they disappear into the shadows of the trees. Cast *Tom Cruise as Ethan Hunt *Ving Rhames as Luther Stickell *Alec Baldwin as Alan Hunley *Rebecca Ferguson as Ilsa Faust *Simon Pegg as Benji Dunn *Sean Harris as Solomon Lane *Unknown Actor as John 'The Bishop' Crowley *Jeremy Renner as William Brandt *Unknown Actor as The Whistleblower *Unknown Actor as Jim Phelps *Unknown Actor as President Carraway Deleted Scenes The Headquarters Infiltration John, disguised as an IMF agent, infiltrates IMF headquarters, steals valuable IMF equipment, and detonates charges placed around the headquarters when he leaves. Close Call John and his team break into one of the IMF safehouses, only to find that Ethan and his team had left the safehouse just hours prior. Category:Movies Category:Untitled films Category:Tom Cruise